The Blind Bender
by menalliha
Summary: That night... It was the most regrettable night of her life. She lost one important thing for being a bender and it wasn't her bending. It was... her sight. Now her Pro-bending career is on the line and the risk of losing the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Waterbender's Heart

_He stood in front of her with a handful of flowers and a sweet smile. He walked to her and greeted her with a simple hello and his green eyes locked on to hers and she knew, just knew deep inside her he was the one for her…_

I sat on the bench in the park and read my sappy love story. I moved the book closer and closer to my face till my nose touched it. I looked down at my ferret fox and set my book in my lap. "Zhou…" I said softly. "Will I ever find love? I mean… My brother and Haruzu get a lot of girls and I get _NO _guys." I sighed and watched the children play with their mothers and fathers.

Zhou moved in my lap and cuddled into a small ball. I smiled and patted his head.

"Yo girlie." A man said walking to me. He held a hand full of yuans. He waved it around it as if he was all high and mighty.

"What?" I answered in a nasty way.

"Wanna help me and some friends move stuff? You seem like a strong girl."

"Who are you and your friends?"

"We're from the Triple Triad area. And we need just one more person to help us move a few things." He said with a smirk on his face.

I sighed and looked at Zhou. "How much we talking?" I asked looking at him.

"Enough to help cover your bending expenses." He said tossing the amount next to me. My eyes widened as it hit the bench. "It's a lot, we know. Now… You up for it sweet cheeks?" He looked at me.

I sighed and looked up at him. "Sure… I have nothing to lose. Right?" I got up and followed him to the job sigh. Not knowing what I was in for. But I tucked the money away in my pocket.

oOo

As the night fell, I helped the Triple Triads load up their vans and with the help of an earthbender named Bolin, who in my opinion was a tad too cute. Each time I looked at him, my face got all warm and my tummy felt funny.

"Hey…" He said looking at me. I watched him looked at my sash that held the fire emblem. "Are you a firebender?"

"Um… No. I'm a waterbender. Red is my favorite color." I smiled some. "My older brother is a firebender."

He looked at me with a big smile. "That's one thing in common! My older brother is one as well!" He tossed a huge box up to the guy standing in the truck.

I threw a box in the box and watched it land perfectly. I smiled and put my hands on my hips. Zhou stuck his head up and looked down the alley. "What is it boy?" I looked up and saw men on bikes come our way. I knew that wasn't good.

The guys pulled up and jumped off their bike. I quickly took a fighting stance and watched them. I watched Bolin do the same. The men charged at us and with not a moment to spare I used a water whip and knocked them back. As the time passed, I knew they weren't giving up. And what where they after? And who are they?

I grew out of breathe and with the last of my energy, I tried freezing their feet to the ground, but they broke free with a stick that produces electricity. My eyes widened at it and suddenly we were surrounded and caught. I lifted my arms and said the words I never thought I would…

"I… surrender…" Then, in a quick motion, one of the men shocked me and I screamed bloody murder and dropped to the ground like dead weight. Then my body got dragged away to who knows where.

oOo

I awoke what felt like three days from the attack. I looked around and saw a crowd. I felt my body shiver and looked down and saw my arms tied up and tried to get free but had no luck. Then I saw I was last in line and for what?

"I present before you benders!" I heard a man say. My eyes just widened. "And I will take their bending!"

_My bending? But how? Wait! This is an Equalist meeting and… Oh no! _I held my head down and cried.

"Psst… Hey…" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw it was Bolin. "Are you ok?" He asked.

I looked at him in a weird way. "We're about to lose our bending… Aren't you worried?"

He looked off into the crowd and made a weird face. "Yes… I am." I looked at me scared.

"Don't worry… We'll make it out… together." I smiled some and looked at him. I stomped a combat boot on the ground and lifted my body. "I challenge you!" I said loud.

Bolin's eyes grew big. "Are nuts, Azuka?" He asked loud.

I gave the man a very determined look and walked to him. "I'll be next to fight to keep my bending."

The man gave me cold eyes. "I would be happy to take it now…" He said walking to me and took my rope of. "Or without a fight!" He grabbed my arm and twisted it, making me drop to me knees. He pulled my head back making me look up at him. He lifted his hand high. My eyes just widened as his thumb got closer to my forehead. I closed my eyes shut tight and cried. Then suddenly, I felt skin press against my forehead and everything truly went black.


	2. Chapter 2- The Blind Truth

The Blind Truth

I awoke suddenly from a sleep that felt like I asleep forever. I went to open my eyes and… all I saw was darkness. I didn't want to believe I was blind. I was just hoping I had forgotten to take my sleep mask off. Once I reached up to remove my mask… there was no mask.

My life had just gone from bad to worst. It felt as if everything was crashing around me, like I had no meaning anymore, having the feeling of being more distant from my family than I ever have my entire life, all but my father. He wasn't famous for embellishing his kids all our lives. He just kept pushing us away. Even after our mother died 5 years ago.

I sat in my room for what felt like forever. But it had only been an hour when I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I heard a small squeak from Zhou as he hid under the covers. "It's open!" I yell sitting up properly in my bed.

I heard the door open and the person who had entered my room took long strides to my bed, and then I felt my bed drop down some as they sat down. "Hello." A deep silky-like male voice said to me.

"Hello Jin." I said to the man. It was my big brother and I know he won't be happy with happened to me last night.

"How do you feel?" Was all he could get out. It was as if he did want to talk to me.

I blinked my eyes a few times. "Um… I don't really know Jin… How should I feel? I mean… I'm forced to live in a world full of cold and darkness. But I'm gonna sit here and grovel all day about it. I'll find a way around this. We have a huge match soon. I'm very innocuous at the moment." I smiled weakly and knew I totally ruined how to back myself up.

"We'll find that out when we go to the gym. We're sharing it with the Fire Ferrets." He said getting up. I felt him put his hand in front of me and I accepted it. "Let's go. Hopefully you can forget about last night. I won't tell dad. One, I don't want him to hurt you again and two, I'm not that cruel." It sounded as if he was smiling as he said that.

"Jin… Why does dad despise me more than you?" I asked. He never answered; it was as if he was scared to tell me the truth. It might even be right in front of me and I can't even see it.

Story of my life.

oOo

Jin, Haruzu and I walked into the gym that morning. I heard the Fire Ferrets training hard. Course I was mad enough since I had to have help getting my training gear on. It meant letting Jin and Haruzu touch me. And I hate letting them touch me. It's just a strange phobia I have. Lame I know.

Our training was more like a test to see if I could still bend and be eligible to participate in the Pro-bending match in a few days. Man… Did I prove them wrong as I dodged almost every earth disk Haruzu threw at me (And showed off a little!). After dodging the last disk, my brother decided to crank up the heat.

But then, I suddenly heard a familiar voice. It was Bolin. Of course I'm not stupid. I know he's on the Fire Ferrets. But I was surprised to hear him. He barely talks and he was talking about last night.

"And then she stood up and challenged him next. But then like out of nowhere, he grabbed her and untied the rope and had her on her knees." He said in an excited voice. But it didn't seem too good from my point of view. "But then out of nowhere again… The smoked filled the room then Mako grabbed me but I saw Amon get attacked by someone and his hand slipped up as he tried taking her bending, while Korra was following behind us… Wait… If you two were with me then who could have tried saving Azuka?" He asked puzzled.

I didn't realize I wasn't paying attention to my brother when I suddenly felt fire come in contact with my arm. I jumped and fell on my butt. I held my arm close and cried. I heard Jin and Haruzu rush over to me.

"Azuka, are you alright?" Jin asked grabbing my burnt arm.

"Ouch! Stop!" I cried as he kept pulling on my arm. "I'm burnt." I said calmly. "I just need someone to pull off my sleeve." At that moment, I felt my sleeve come off and I cringed at the feeling.

"Woah! You burnt her good Jin!" I heard Haruzu yell.

I clinched my teeth as I slowly bended water over my wound and started healing it. It felt amazingly refreshing and for just a quick moment, I was what the burn looked like. It was red and was tender to the touch. My whole arm was red but my hand.

As I was close to finishing, I felt someone's hand touch mine but I quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to see if you're ok, Azuka. It looked pretty bad." A voice said.

I tried looking up at them but I knew I'd never see their face. "B-Bolin…?" I asked softly.

"Yeah it's me." He said as he knelt beside me. "I wanted to see if you're ok."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I-I-I'm fine. T-Thanks." I finally managed to get out, feeling like a major idiot.

"I'm sorry about what happened to you, must be hard being blind." He said helping me up.

I sighed. "Story of my life… What's sad is that my brother and his friend have dates tonight. I'm stuck at home alone with my dad."

I felt like Bolin was about to ask me something important but he was called away.

"Bolin we have to leave. Let someone else use the gym." I heard his annoying brother, Mako call out to him.

I felt him pat my head. "Sorry Azuka. I hope you keep a smile on your face!" He yelled as he started leaving. And at that moment, my whole face heated up.

I'll never forget his face the night we got kidnapped; his soft green eyes, his bushy eye brows, the cute piece of hair that hung down in his face and his soft sweet smile. I didn't realize I was smiling but I think I was in love. Love isn't always blind.


	3. Chapter 3- Hurt

Chapter 3- Hurt

I walked into the house and was greeted by complete silence. My father must have been in his study but I never minded. I slowly and quietly closed the door and took a seat at the desk near the corridor. I felt for the radio and turned it on. I wanted to hear the Pro-bending matches and tell my brother and Haruzu all about them since they were on dates tonight. Or so I thought.

Once the radio was on, I pressed my elbow on the desk and rested my chin in the palm of my hand.

"_The crowd is going wild! How will they pull thought? The Panda Monkeys are on their last leg as the Rhinoraptors push into zone three as their waterbender, Aloriah, keep trying to knock them out! Haruzu knocks the Panda Monkeys firebender out of the ring-" _I had enough… My heart shattered into a million bazillion piece and would take forever to heal.

Out of pure anger, I gripped the radio as it was still playing and smashed it on the ground. Tears soaked my cheeks and the sudden sound of worried footsteps made it down the hall.

"Azuka… What happened?" My father asked me.

"J-Jin… He replaced me! All because I'm blind, he thinks I can't do anything anymore. I hate him." I crossed my and looked down. I felt my father pat my back.

"I know you're stronger than that… You can do anything even if it meant getting hurt. That's how you are." I felt a smile on his lips.

Why was my father suddenly so nice to me? He always hated me since my mother died years ago. He despised me with a passion all because I was there with my mom when the Triple Triad when on a rampage from not getting their payment. They spared my life because my mother had lied about me being terrible ill and how I deserve to live longer. They took my mom away and I've never seen her again.

I heard my father walk away. "I have to go meet Hiroshi Sato. There's food in the fridge." He said as he closed the front door behind him. I sighed. Then he suddenly opened the door. "Don't go in the basement. Thanks!" He said and left once again.

Of course I'm the type of person to do the opposite. So I got up and wandered toward the stairs, almost tripping over Zhou, like always, and felt for the door on the side. When I finally felt a cold knob in my hand, I turned it and opened slowly, making it creak.

I took slow steps and felt the wall as I walked down.

The basement was very cold and damp; it always gave me the creeps when I came down here. There are some perks to being blind.

I finally made it to the bottom and walked around. I had my hands out trying to find something. Then finally I felt something hard and cold, as if it was metal. I felt it more and it was way taller than me because on my tippy toes I could tell there was more to it when I felt up the strange machine and I knew I haven't felt the end of it.

I didn't want to feel anymore, afraid of what I might figure out, I quickly ran up the stairs and acted as if I never went down.

* * *

oOo

I sat at the kitchen table with Zhou and picked at my food. I heard the front door open and I heard Jin and Haruzu laughing and congratulating each other for a good job that they did. When they saw me, they must have turned white.

"Hey Azuka…" Haruzu said softly. "How are you…?"

"Fine," I said coldly, not acknowledging them. "So… your dates… Did they end well?"

"They were amazing!" Jin said with a perky voice.

I growled. "Quite lying! I know you replaced me! You both think I'm weak and you never gave me a chance to show it! You just assumed I wasn't good enough to Pro-bend anymore. Well… you're both wrong!" I yelled as tears fell from my face like small bullets full of pain and hatred. I balled my fists up tight.

"A-Azuka… We're sorry. We shouldn't have just assumed." Jin said touching my cheek, but I pulled away quickly.

"Please… Leave me alone. I'm going out." I said quickly and left the house. Not knowing where I was going but I knew I had to get far away from them as possible.

* * *

oOo

As I walked down the street, I heard my father's voice. It was muffled so I knew it was in a building.

I reached my hand out and tried feeling for a wall. When my finger tips touched against concert, I moved closer until I felt for a window and heard their voices more.

"You promise to rig the next match right?" A familiar deep voice said.

"Yes, Amon. I have. When the Avatar's team faces off in their next match, it won't be pleasant." I heard my father said. "The Mecha Tanks are in my basement ready when you say the word said."

"I'll have more made. But Bao, what will you do about that noisy daughter of yours?" Hiroshi Sato said. Once she finds out what's happening, she'll surely tell the Avatar."

"She doesn't know the Avatar like that. But she did have an encounter with one of her teammates." He said, almost pleased. "And I just happen to know her feelings for him as well." He kept talking. "If I could just play with her emotions for a while. The when the time is right, get Tozia to kidnap her and put her in the holding cell. With her blind, she's gullible. Gosh... never thought I'd see the day my daughter went blind. But it was your fault, Amon."

Amon sighed deeply. "It wasn't fully my fault. Her bending would be gone if that idiot boy, Tozia didn't try stopping me. He still has feelings for her. Surprised he became an Equalist."

My eyes widened. The person who tried saving me was none other than Tozia. A non-bender, who the society of Republic City said was forbid from dating/loving a bender. He was sweet and nice but one day he just... changed. Tozia changed into something he never was. Began hating benders for no reason but i knew the reason. Amon changed him after he went to a meeting.

But I couldn't think of Tozia... Why would I? He betrayed me and hurt me. Only one guy was good enough for me. Even I knew I was scared to admit my feelings for him. Afraid of rejection. I won't allow my father to play with my feelings! Never will I allow my heart to hurt once again.

"I want a favor from you Amon." My father said. I paused as I started walking away. I moved closer. "I want you to try restoring her vision. I know the cost is high but-" He stopped suddenly. I heard him start whispering and I couldn't hear him anymore.

I started walking away, when I suddenly felt a terrible pain in my back and I was knocked out cold.

I awoke what felt like minutes later but I know it was probably hours later. I heard chains rattle and they were around my wrists. "What's going on?! Where am I?" I asked panicked.

"Just calm down. I'm doing a favor for your father." I heard Amon said as he walked to me. I felt him tilt my head back. "Just relax." He said, and then I felt the coldness of his thumb on my forehead, following that was a bright flash and the sudden feeling of losing something more important than my sight.

* * *

**I won't be following the story but I will use some parts from it. Hopefully I can post more chapters. I have soccer tryouts then lots of homework. So I'll try keeping up! I enjoy it if you review. Also, I did start the story over but the first chapter, which I personally loved. Anyway, read, enjoy, REVIEW!**

**-menalliha **


	4. Chapter 4- Unwelcoming

Unwelcoming

I suddenly woke up but when I did… I could see perfectly. I touched my face, amazed at what has happened. But what did Amon say? _"I'm doing a favor for your father." _Why was it important to my father that I could see again? Why? He hates me.

But then something popped in my head. What was the price of getting my vision back? I only had one thing to offer… my bending. That's what my father must have whispered about. I had to see for myself. I got up and quickly ran to a nearby puddle and tried bending it. When nothing happened, my world slowly started to crumble. As if my world was coming to an end.

My eyes dazed and I fell to my knees. My whole body began to shake. My bending… gone. Now I'm one of them, an Equalist. No! I can't be! NEVER! I got up and started running. Where? I don't even know. I do know it was far away from my house.

I bumped into strangers and yelled sorry as I passed but then I felt like hit a concert wall. My face smashed into it and I fell flat on my butt. I held my nose and looked up. It was-

"Are you ok?" He turned around and his green eyes looked at me. "Azuka?" He said kneeling down to me. "What's wrong? You look very pale."

I looked up at him. "B-Bolin…" I couldn't tell him the truth. He'll hate me. "I'm fine. I don't feel well." Shoot! I have to act blind! I can't tell anyone about my sight. "My stomach started hurting. I'm hungry."

"Oh would you like to eat dinner with me at Narook's?" He asked offering his hand out, but he must have realized it couldn't have seen it, even though I could. He grabbed my hand and helped me up; he dusted off my clothes and smiled. "Better!" He smiled brightly.

"Thanks!" I said blushing hard. I just hope he couldn't tell. "Let's go eat!" I said smiling, then I suddenly felt something furry on my shoulders and it wasn't my Zhou. I looked and saw Pabu. "Hm? Hi there!" I petted his head.

"Pabu, what did I say about climbing on strangers?!" Bolin grabbed him off of me.

"He's fine. I have a ferret fox. Almost like your fire ferret but smaller." I laughed and felt him pull me along. I realized he was holding my hand. I wanted to squeal like a helpless girl in love but I didn't want to kill the mood.

oOo

We sat acrossed from each other at Narook's and ate noodles. I think I was on my second bowl and he was on his third. And Pabu… He was done with his first and chilling in the bowl looking so full! It was cute.

"Thanks again Bolin!" I said smiling.

"You're welcome. Hey, can I ask you something? I think you might be familiar with it." He asked shyly.

"Sure!" I said. What could he want to ask me? Sure it was just something small.

"So there's this girl I like and I'm trying to ask her on a date. How could I do that?" He asked, not acknowledging my eyes.

"Well," Whoever this girl was… She would be luck. And only one person popped in my head. Me. Shallow I know. But I really like him. "Just be yourself! Don't be ashamed of who you are. Girls like it when a guy is himself." I smiled. "Just don't be like my brother and our best friend. They fake so much stuff when they try picking up girl. My romance novels are more real than them." I laughed and so did he. It was the first time I've heard him laugh. It was cute. I liked it.

"Thanks Azuka!" He hugged me tight.

"C-Can't breathe!" I said as it felt like he was crushing my lungs.

"Sorry!" He said letting me go and blushing.

oOo

I was afraid to tell my brother and Haruzu but when I walked into the box where lots of Pro-benders getting dressed. And to my knowledge, there was Aloriah, my replacement, squeezing her way into my Pro-bending outfit. I walked over to them "Still replacing me I see." I said crossing my arms.

"Azuka… It's best having her. Since she's been on the team, we've beaten them within 5 minutes or less. Sorry sis." He shrugged and grabbed his helmet.

I growled and turned and looked into the crowed. My father rigged Korra's match. I have to find out how. But then I noticed weird new things. The guys they were going against don't look like benders.

I walked over to them. "Excuse me." I said to them. "Could I ask you a few questions? I'm from the Republic City newspaper." I faked a smile.

"Um sure!" They all said and followed me into the hallway.

I walked behind them, and saw Equalist gloves, so I just grabbed one. I hid it behind my back and waited for the right time. I looked back and made sure we were far away from the box.

"How far are we going?" One said.

"Right," I started saying and I pulled the glove on my hand. "Here!" I yelled and shocked all three of them. I watched them drop like flies. "Don't think of messing with the Avatar's match." I said. I smiled and hid the glove and walked toward the room again. I was about to turn into the room, when I heard him talk.

"Hey Korra…" Bolin started off.

"Yes Bolin?" She answered back.

" was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime." He asked nervously.

"Sure!" She yelled loud. "I would love too!"

I eyes widened and dropped the glove in front of me. I can't believe this. He asked me advice so he could ask Korra out. My heart broke into millions of pieces and I felt so light headed. My brother walked out and saw me.

"Azuka? Why do you look upset?" He asked standing in front of the door.

"I…I can't believe this. He asked her out. He asked the Avatar!" I laughed hysterically. "I'm not meant to love! I'm done playing this game Jin!" I smiled wickedly. "I'll just die alone… Yea." I had finally lost my mind. Finally! I could feel it, my mind slowly slipping away. I feel him slipping away, even though I never had him. Maybe he's better off with Korra. Just… Maybe.


	5. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

Chapter 5- What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

After I lost my mind, my brother made me go home. The last place I wanted to be. But I went anyway.

My father was home which meant I had to stay in my room. I hated being in there, so many memories of me and my bending. I can't stand not having it and now I was fully replaced on my Pro-bending team. But it has to be done.

But luckily I still have my romance book, full of damsels-in-distress and the brave knight saving them. Just reminded me of all the fantasies I had… with a certain green eyed, dark haired 16-year-old boy that I liked so much. Also I still have my job at the Jasmine Dragon and Zhou, my ferret fox. Life is getting easier for me . . . kinda. I'm still heartbroken about Bolin using me for Korra, if I should call it using. As if he would like me. Just look at me… I have a big bulky nose, messy long hair; I often act like a guy… Korra is… better for him. He just wanted a girl's advice on asking a girl out. Understandable… I'll never have the heart to tell him I like him. Never.

I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost time for my shift at the Jasmine Dragon. I sighed. Good thing I wasn't a firebender.

I suddenly heard the front door open and slam, meaning my father had just left. He most likely wasn't happy. But now was my chance to sneak back into the basement.

Once I made it into the basement, Zhou was shaking on my neck. I didn't mind it much. I found a light switch and turned the lights on. My eyes grew bigger than my head and my mouth hit the floor. My father actually had Mecha Tanks in the basement! "Why father?!" I whispered to myself.

"You'll never understand Azuka." I heard my father say behind me. I quickly turned and faced him. "I hate benders! All they do is take and destroy! They never think of the people their hurting!"

"Father! This isn't right! You can't attack innocent benders!" I cried out. "You can't rig Pro-bending matches either!" I yelled. I watch his eyes widen. "Father, I know you're hurt about losing mom but-"

"I never loved your mother." He said coldly. It was so cold it sent chills down my spine. I felt my heart stop for a minute.

"What?" I said softly.

"I never loved your mom. She meant nothing to me. She was just a pawn in my little game." He smirked. He was scaring me. He turned to leave, he stopped briefly. "Nice seeing you Azuka. This might be goodbye." He never looked at me when he said that.

I watched him leave. I tried running after him but he shut the basement door and locked it! I was trapped! I screamed for him to open the door but he never came back. I was scared. But then… I caught the scent of something. It smelt familiar. I looked behind me and saw gray clouds spreading around the Mecha Tanks and hiding them from the all-seeing eyes of the of humans. My eyes grew big. "F-F-FIRE!" I screamed. The house was on fire and it was on purpose! I covered my mouth and tried not breathing the smoke in but all the oxygen was evaporating quickly.

Not even five minutes had passed and the basement was filled with smoke. I had nowhere to go. I was trapped… I felt light headed. I felt the walls closing in on me. Then suddenly I felt my body grow heavy and I fell to my knees. My vision grew blurry and the room grew into a deep dark, fiery abyss. I saw the flames starting to surround me but I couldn't do anything, nothing at all. Then I suddenly collapsed and heard boards and wood crackling and start falling around me. Then I finally passed out from lack of oxygen.

* * *

oOo

I was drifting away. Where? I have no clue. I just knew I was surrounded by water; lots of water.

Images of Bolin vaguely entered my mind and slowly drifted away. I tried reaching for him. Wanting to call him back but knew I'd drown if I did.

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . . "Azuka…". . .

Is… Someone calling… for me…?

"Azuka!" . . .

Why are they yelling? I'm right here. . . Perfectly fine…

Then I suddenly opened my mouth and I inhaled water.

I snapped out of my never ending dream and coughed hard. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. "W-Where am I?" I saw tons of people I knew but they were huge blobs.

"Outside." One said briefly. "I'm so glad you ok Azuka!" I was hugged tightly by him.

"Who… Who are you…?" I asked quietly.

He looked at me with sad amber eyes, the eyes of a firebender. "It's… It's me Azuka. Your brother!"

"J-Jin…" I touched his cheek gently, as if I was about to caress it. "I'm sorry. I couldn't stop the fire." I said weakly.

"Well… We don't have a home." Jin replied.

"You can stay at the Air Temple Island!" A _very_ familiar female said.

My eyes shot up as if I was about to be shot. My eyes met hers, the Avatar's ocean blue eyes. I felt hatred curdle in my stomach. I wanted to scream like a banshee and rip her head off and call her a man stealing wench but… I just didn't have enough strength. Then I caught the beautiful green eyes that keep capturing my heart as if it was a butterfly.

He knelt next to me and looked at me. "Are you ok, Azuka?" He asked with a soft velvet voice.

I felt myself melt into the ground. I couldn't answer. My voice was stuck in my throat and no matter how much I try talking, it won't come out. I hesitated more as he kept watching me. "I'm… I'm fine. Thank you B-Bolin."

He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I slowly rose to my feet and felt his hand being placed on my hip. He was holding me. I looked up at him then looked away quickly. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to cry. I slowly pushed his hands away and tried walking away. I was still weak so I was wobbly and looked like a drunken person.

"Azuka, what's wrong with you?" I heard Jin say to me.

I never turned and faced him. "I'm just very… hurt and heartbroken. I'm so hurt no one will understand." I started crying. Then, my feet started moving on their own. They were taking me somewhere. Where? I have no clue. But then suddenly, I saw nothing but the blue water near the edge of the land and the sudden feeling of the wind in my hair. And the amazing feeling of the world I once knew slowly melting away as I start drifting to the bottom.

* * *

_**I hope everyone is enjoying the fanfiction. I find it amazing so far. Kinda feel sorry for Bolin. He's getting the silent treatment from Azuka now and doesn't understand why. I hope to put a flashback in the next chapter or so on Azuka's mom and dad. How he used her as a pawn in his sick twisted game and if her death was an accident or was on purpose.**_

_**Read, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!  
**_

_**~menalliha **_


	6. Chapter 6- Suicidal Girl

Chapter 6- Suicidal Girl

I sank deeper and deeper into the water. Knowing I don't have the ability to bend it anymore, I couldn't hold my breath that long and I could feel it starting to crush my lungs the deeper I went. But then I heard another splashing sound. It was faint and echoed down. I knew it had to be the Avatar being all high, might and being the heroin. But when I felt arms wrap around me, they weren't feminine arms, they were muscular and lean, a man's arms.

I turned and looked. It was one of Amon's men. I tried getting free and trying hard not to breath. I watched him slowly pull out a glove, like the one I used the other day on the three guys before Korra's match. I watched as it started to light up.

But out of know where, a gust of water blew him away from me. At that moment I knew who it was. It was the Avatar.

I watched her slowly approach me. She quickly bended a bubble around us with limited air.

I took deep breathes and tried calming myself.

"What's gotten into you lately?" She asked with a serious face.

I never looked at her. I turned my back to her so she wouldn't see my emotions. "Who was your date with Bolin?" I asked hastily.

"It… ended badly." She said exhaling air. "I kinda ruined it by kissing Mako. The whole date was to just make him jealous and in the end… I almost ruined a great and close family." She admitted.

I slowly faced her. "You. Did. WHAT?!" I screamed. "You can't just do that to poor Bolin! He deserves to be loved not having his heart toyed with!" I was so pissed at her I could cry but I didn't want to.

"I know and I feel terrible about it. But I've noticed the way you always stare at him and keep your distance."

I looked away blushing hard. "You'll never understand me Korra. My world is different than yours. I lost my bending; my father tried burning me alive! The guy I like barely notices me. You're the Avatar! You get what you want whenever!" I yelled. "That's the reason he asked you out. He got advice from me. I… I thought he actually liked me. But I was way off." I watched as my words pierced through her heart. Her facial expression hardened and she looked more upset.

"Look I know how to fix this and I will, I promise Azuka. I've seen you suffer too much." Korra tried explaining everything and I suddenly fell kinda relived. "But people think you crazy and suicidal."

Great. . . Just what I wanted. Now I'm really stuck living at Air Temple Island.

* * *

oOo

I sat in my room at the Temple. White Lotus guards have to watch my door so if I try to escape, I won't end up hurting myself. People think I'm suicidal now.

But as night time fell, I had a strange feeling that someone was watching from my window. I finished putting my pajamas on and faced the window. I saw nothing but the moon shining brightly on me. I started getting suspicious. I had an extremely cold chill dash down my spine. "Who's there?" I asked quietly so the guards wouldn't hear me.

No one answered.

I slowly went to face my bed and there… There he was. An Equalist! He was staring at me through his bug eye glasses, probably smirking at me under his mask. And I noticed, it was just him, he was alone. Why?

"It's been a while." His deep silky voice said. His voice sounded so familiar.

"Do… Do I know you?" I asked slowly backing away. He stood and followed my footsteps.

"Awh, so sad how two people, once lovers, don't remember each other." He laughed evilly. I couldn't believe the words I was hearing.

"T-Tozia… Is… Is that you?" I asked, all choked up. "I thought you… I thought you…" I couldn't spit the word out.

"Died?" He said calmly. "No, I'm still alive. Thanks to your father, Amon and Hiroshi Sato, I'm a new man. And I can make benders suffer like I did when I lost my parents!" He almost yelled the last part.

I shook and cried. "So… I was used… By you?!" He nodded. "Why?"

"Easy target. You're gullible! Vulnerable! You let your heart be easily taken by love. Those romance novels have taken your brain and turned it to nothingness!" He said. He took his mask off and looked at me with his messy black hair all over the place, like an untamed mane. He smiled wickedly. Then he pulled the glove from behind his back. "Say goodnight, Azuka." The glove started glowing.

I screamed and ran for the door. It was locked! It wouldn't open. "Stop this Tozia! Please!" I jiggled the handle and still nothing. But then I felt the glove come in contact with my skin. I let out a blood curdling scream and collapsed. I looked up at him and started panting.

"Still awake, huh? That's no good." He said with a hint of sarcasm. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up. I screamed and tried getting free. "Stay still!" He said shocking me once again. But I was still conscious.

He threw me down to the ground and flipped me over. He pinned my legs down with his and he had his forearm of his right arm pinned me down by my neck. He cut my air way off and watched me suffer.

"Just stay quite. I don't want anyone to hear us." He smirked and lowered his face to mine. Before I knew it, he was kissing me. I tried pulling away but he forced me to keep kissing him. He finally pulled away. "I kinda miss kissing your soft, beautiful lips." He traced the slowly. "But not too much!" Next thing I knew, he punched me and I was knocked out cold.

* * *

oOo

I was still out but could hear the voices around me. One was so familiar that I never had to look up.

"Why did you bring her here?!" My father's voice yelled. "I don't want her here at all!" He walked over to me; my father grabbed my hair and yanked my head back.

"I did what Amon said. He wanted her here. So he could lure the Avatar here." Tozia said looking at me.

"Why does she have a black eye?" My father asked, concerned.

"I had to punch her. The glove did no good on her. I shocked her twice and it did nothing but stun her." He answered my father.

"Just take her to Amon. He's ready to make his announcement about the Pro-bending finals. He wants Azuka in the room. Go now Tozia!" My father yelled.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me up and yanked me down the hall. He kicked opened the door to a small room with more Equalists and Amon standing in the middle.

"Sit her down there." Amon said in his cold voice. "She has the front row seat in witnessing the finals being canceled. But, we have to get her to talk." He said eyeing me.

"Never." I said. "I'll never help you!" I yelled. But then suddenly, my body was in pain. I couldn't move my body at all. I watched as Amon held his hand up at me, controlling my body. He lifted his hand and my body lifted up with it. I let out a small whine and got thrown to the floor.

"You'll do as I say, Azuka." Amon said walking to me. He lifted my head up. "Be a good non-bender and stay still."

I eyed him and watched him walk away. He picked up the microphone and started talking into it, which meant the end of the final Pro-bending match. It wasn't good.

* * *

**_It's getting harder to write these chapters. I'm sorry if they don't make sense I'll try doing a recap before each chapter if I remember. Anyway, I thank all my watchers and readers._****_  
_**

**_~menalliha _**


	7. Chapter 7- Lost Hope

Chapter 7 – Lost Hope

It has been what… two days I think. The Pro-bending finals were coming up tonight. Amon said he was taking me. _How?_ I don't know. _Why?_ I hope he plans on giving me back to my family. But I highly doubt that.

I sat quietly in my cell and watched the guards change shifts every two hours. So I knew when they were most vulnerable.

"I'm thirsty!" I whined. I knew one of the guards now was Tozia.

"God woman! So demanding!" He said marching off. "You! Don't stop watching her." He said as he pointed at the helpless, scrawny guard. The scrawny guard nodded fast and turned and faced me.

I blinked at him and sighed. "I'm stuck here. I'll never see my brother again." I held my knees close. I watched the scrawny guard grip the bars. "What are you doing?" I asked and next thing I knew, he was pulling the bars apart. He was a metalbender. That technique was created by Chief Bei Fong's mother, Toph Bei Fong, a blind earthbender. He was one of Chief Lin Bei Fong's men.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. I watched as he bended the earth in front of him, making sure no one got to me or him. He reminded me of Bolin. No! Stop thinking of him! I shook my head and tried clearing it, but nothing worked. I couldn't get him out of my mind. Then I snapped out of it when the guard talked to me. I knew who he was, Jiao Ying, Tozia's baby brother.

"I have a plan." He said firmly. "You must get an Equalist suite and wear it. It's the only easy way to get out of here." He looked back at me and slipped his mask back on. With a quick motion of his arms, he pinned a man to the wall by the earth. I took my chance and shocked him with the glove.

I stripped him of his clothes, which was _**NOT **_a beautiful sight. Has that man ever heard of waxing?! He was hairy all over! Made me sick to my stomach! But anyway, the suite was too big but it was the only thing I could wear at the moment.

We made it past many guards without questions and made it out side. Jiao Ying grabbed my arm and pulled me hear the motorcycles. "Hop on one and quick!" Jiao yelled and I did as he commanded.

Once I was on a motorcycle, I didn't know what to do. I managed to start the bike and that was it. Then I finally figured out how to make it go.

I drove behind Jiao and tried looking for someone I know. But I found no one… yet. Then, I looked ahead a saw a Sato mobile driving fast with five people in it. I moved in a little closer and noticed who they were; Jin was in the back between Bolin and Korra. But then, the girl driving, which to my guess was Asami Sato, fixed her rear view mirror and fixed it on us. I knew this looked so bad.

"Fall back!" I heard Jiao yell but then, it was too late. I watched Korra and Bolin turned and faced us. I knew then I was in trouble.

My eyes grew big as they bended the earth to their command. The earth rose in front of me like a ramp and I went driving off of it. Before I knew it, I was flying away from my bike, my body felt like a weightless feather and within an instant; I hit the ground on my left side. I felt my shoulder dislocate itself and my wrist snap in two. I cried out in pain, I could barely move, my vision grew blurry.

Jiao got off his bike and ran to me. He took his mask off and tossed it aside. He lifted me in his arms. I grunted at the pain in my left side. "Where does it hurt?" He asked softly.

I couldn't answer, but I heard the sound of screeching tires and heard car doors open and slam shut. I tried putting everything together but I couldn't. I almost forgot that my mask was still on, but Jiao never took mine off, he probably didn't want to hurt me anymore than I was.

* * *

Jiao looked up from Azuka's almost limp body in his arms when he saw the groups run over to him. He looked at them.

"I know you." Jin said softly. "You're that one guy's younger brother!" He yelled. He knelt beside Jiao and looked at the body.

Jiao never answered him, he just kept watching Azuka. "She needs help." Was all he said and he slowly lifted Azuka into his arms bridal style.

She screamed out in pain and cried. She held her left arm tightly and she couldn't feel her wrist at all.

"Who is she?" Mako asked watching Jiao closely. "She's an Equalist. Why are you helping her?"

"She was Amon's prisoner. I am Jiao Ying. I am one of Chief Bei Fong's men. She ordered me to go and find her. I did was I was ordered but I was also ordered to bring her back _unharmed._" He said with emphasis.

Jin looked at Jiao Ying concerned. "Is… Is that-" Before he could answer, Jiao slowly took the mask off the female's body and revealed Azuka's porcelain face and long brunette hair that almost touched the ground. Her face had a bruise on the left cheek and a cut above the right eyebrow. Jin's eyes grew big. "A-Azuka…" he said softly. She never stirred at the sound of her name. She lied in his arms, limp and lifeless.

"She's unconscious." Jiao said. "When she hit the ground, the impact most likely broke a few ribs and most likely dislocated her shoulder and worse. We have to get her help."

"We can take her to the Air Temple. I can try healing some of her wounds at least, since I was one of the people who hurt her." She looked at Bolin with her eyes and facial expression full of guilt but Bolin's face was full of horror.

Mako walked over to his brother. "Bolin," He said softly and touched his shoulder. Bolin moved away and walked toward Azuka.

"We better get her help right away." Was all he could get out. He had never felt this bad in his life. He looked at the girl. He wanted to cry and hold her close and beg for her to forgive him but he didn't want to hurt her more. Bolin remembered the conversation he and Korra had about Azuka.

_Korra slowly approached him. "Can we talk?" _

_He turned and faced her. "Sure. About what?" He asked._

_She looked away from him and tried speaking. "I made a huge mistake on that date and I'm sorry. But I didn't just hurt you; I hurt an innocent bystander as well." She said eyeing the tall earthbender._

_He looked at her in a weird way. "When did you hurt a bystander?" Bolin asked._

"_Not an actual person. I mean, I basically made another upset and heartbroken for the choice I made about the date. She really liked you and… I feel bad because of all she's been through and I basically took you away from her." Korra sighed._

"_Who?" Was all he could get out._

_Korra looked up at him. "Azuka."_

Bolin looked at the limp body that was now in his arms. He couldn't believe he hurt the girl that was in love with him. He never had a girl love him like she did. He sat in the back seat of the Sato mobile and held Azuka close. He never took his green eyes off of her as they made their way to the Air Temple.

* * *

oOo

I awoke a few hours later and was staring up at a ceiling. I smelt food cooking and I heard the sound of children laughing and playing with each other. I slowly sat up and looked at my left arm. It was wrapped up and tied close to my body so I couldn't move it at all.

I heard my door slide open and there stood a woman who was pregnant, it was Pema. She waddled in and smiled at me. "You're finally awake. I'm glad to see you in once piece." She sat on my bedside and felt my forehead. "You are kinda warm."

I looked up at her. "I-I feel fine. But how did I get here?" I looked around all confused.

"The others brought you here. You got hurt pretty badly. You better talk to Bolin. He has been upset since they got back." Pema rubbed my head and smiled. "Go to him." Was all she said and left the room, leaving me in a room full of silence and me deep in thought. _"Go to him." _The words kept repeating.

I walked outside and found him sitting on the dock. I walked and sat beside him. I looked out at Republic City and kicked the water. "I know you never meant to hurt me." I looked at him.

He never looked back at me. "I hurt you. You shoulder is dislocated and your wrist is broken. It's my fault." He looked at me with sad eyes.

I sighed and rubbed my leg. "No it's not Bolin; I never hated you for doing it. I looked like an Equalist and you took defense and attacked. I'm not mad, see! I'm smiling!" I said smiling big. I felt his arm wrap around me and pull me close. I felt my face heat up and looked up at him.

"Just when I had lost all hope." Was all he said before he kissed me.

* * *

_I'm sorry for the late update. I would have had it finished yesterday but I ended up hurting myself and it wasn't pretty. Heehee. Anyway! Please, read and REVIEW! _

_~menalliha_


	8. Chapter 8- The Finals Pt1

Chapter 8- The Finals Pt.1

It… felt as if I was in a dream. It was as if the kiss wasn't real. It didn't even last a minute. It was interrupted by his brother Mako. He forced us apart and kept glaring at me as I walked next to Bolin. I don't know what I do know he won't keep us apart.

We walked into the kitchen and sat down. Bolin and I sat next to each other while Mako sat next to Asami on the other side of the table. I could tell right away Mako really didn't approve of me and I have no clue why. Is it because my father is with Amon and I've been there so much?

"Our fathers are working together with Amon." Asami said. I looked up at her and nodded. I didn't have much to say.

I went to reach for my fork to stab at the fish on my plate but someone else beat me to it. I looked and saw Bolin holding it. I felt my face heat up. He smiled. "I just thought since I hurt you that I could feed you." He cheeks showed a small tint of pink. I smiled softly and nodded.

I coddled my left arm and stared at the steaming bowl of noodles in front of me. I couldn't help but drool. I haven't had good food for a long, _long _time! I just want to shove my face in the bowl but I didn't want to look like an animal in front of people I barely knew. I guess Bolin read my mind. He stuck the fork in the noodles and fed them to me. I felt my mouth water as I chewed the noodles in my mouth. "Mmmmmm…" Was all I could say.

There was a sudden knock on the door. Pema answered the door. I would have gotten it but Pema made me eat or made Bolin feed me more. "Hello Lin. She's at the table." I heard Pema said.

The noise of angry feet slammed against the wood floor. "Azuka!" A voice yelled. I jumped and turned my head to look. It was the Chief of Police, Lin Beifong.

I swallowed my food hard. "Yes?" I said weakly. The color drained from my face and I was whiter than Naga's fur coat. All I could hear was Ikki, Jinora and Meelo saying 'oooohhhhh!' behind me. I most like was in trouble or… Jiao Ying was.

"There are a few questions I would like to ask you." She said in a form voice. I got up and followed her. I was so scared. I've never been in trouble with the law. I looked back at the table and saw Korra give me a thumbs up and Bolin smile happily at me. Jin looked as scared as I was and looked like he was about to lose his dinner.

I walked outside with Lin Beifong and saw other member of the Chief of Police. They didn't look too happy. I looked up at Lin and felt a sudden wave a depression hit me.

"What's wrong?" I asked almost faintly.

Lin put her and on my right shoulder. "There was a huge commotion at Amon's hide out. He fled with your father and Hiroshi Sato before we got there but there was one person killed that we are one hundred percent sure you know." She said as kindly as possible.

I looked up at her. I couldn't cry because I wasn't sure who it was. "W-Who?" I said as is if the word was stuck in my throat.

Lin held up a piece of paper. There was a poem written on it. There was only one person I knew who wrote poetry, Tozia. My eyes widened and tried not crying. Why did I even care? He kidnapped me and took me to Amon. He used me for his own personal game and fun. I still took the piece of paper and held it tightly in my right hand.

"Thank you Lin." I said softly. I looked and saw Jiao Ying, showing no emotion or loss for his older brother, they were on opposite sides anyway. I looked at the piece of paper and debated on weather if I should read it later.

* * *

oOo

Before I knew it, it was night time and everyone was getting ready for bed. I wasn't really ready for bed but I sat in my room in the girls dormitory, since Ikki and Jinora made sure I _possibly _sneak over to the boy's side, which wasn't possible. I didn't plan on bugging Bolin. He had to be up early to practice for the finals tomorrow night.

I walked over to the desk and opened the top left drawer. I took out the piece of paper and looked at it. It wasn't a poem. It was a note from him! I quickly sat on my bed and read it closely.

_Dear Azuka,_

_Please read this note closely then burn it. Amon cannot find this note at all. I wanted to admit one thing. I saved your bending the night you lost your sight. I couldn't stop him completely, I'm sorry. But the night I kidnapped you was all Amon's idea. He forced me to get you. I was happy to see you but I knew I hurt you when I told you about using you. That part was true. To make it up… I _

That was the last of the note. He never got to finish it. I looked down at the left corner and saw blood. I quickly drop the note and cried. "Why…? Why did he do this to himself…?" I got up and picked up the note. I folded it and hid it under my pillow. I opened the door and saw Ikki asleep with a snot bubble coming out of her nose and Jinora with her noise stuck in a book. I walked past them and went down the hall.

I walked outside and greeted White Lotus guards, just acted natural. I roamed around for a little bit and finally headed for the boy's dormitory. I walked quietly down the hall, my bare feet smacking against the wood. I couldn't be quite if my life depended on it, like it almost does now.

I listened carefully and heard snoring coming from one of the middle two rooms. I opened it slowly and saw Pabu sleeping quietly on the pillow next to the snoring Bolin, whose back was facing me.

I slowly crept in and gently closed the door, not wanting to wake either of them. I walked over to the other side of the bed and sat on the side. I looked over at Bolin and expected the unexpected. He… He was shirtless. My face heated up so much, I'm pretty sure I could melt ice.

He started to stretch and smacked his lips together. He rolled over on his back and the sheets fell to his waist. I don't know if I can contain myself anymore. I made a squealing noise and saw Pabu's head shoot up. I covered my mouth and got off the bed. I grabbed the extra pillow and sat against the wall under the window. I propped my head up with the pillow and once again coddled my left arm and tried going to sleep.

* * *

oOo

I opened my eyes to the sun beating down upon me and the noise of children screaming outside. I looked around and saw myself lying in a bed. Last time I checked, I was asleep under the window. I sat up and blushed hard. I didn't see Pabu or Bolin in the room at all, which means he must have woken up this morning and saw I was asleep underneath the window and kindly laid me in his bed after he woke up. I smiled at the thought.

I got up and walked out of the boy's dormitory and noticed the island was dead quite. I walked over to the house and saw only Pema. She was cleaning up after breakfast.

"Oh, Morning sleepy head!" She said smiling. "Korra and the others had just left for the arena to train. You can go if you want." She said sweetly.

"No thank you. I'd rather be here at the moment." I said softly.

Pema looked at me confused. "Why's that dear? Have a bad dream?"

"I didn't dream at all. I just want to go to the arena later with Councilmen Tenzin if you don't mind Pema." I said.

I walked out of the kitchen and back outside. I had no clue what just happened. I just didn't feel like dealing with Pro-bending. Was I just now feeling the effects of Tozia's death? Or was it the dream I never had but sort of did?

I said down in the middle of the island and sighed. I looked out at the water. I grew angrier with myself. I got up and walked over to the edge stared at my reflection. "Why?! Why do you mock me?!" I yelled. My whole body started shaking and tears stained my face. "Why can't you make me normal again…?" I asked the water, as if it could speak back. I sighed and wiped my tears away.

"Azuka, have you seen Meelo? We're playing hide-and-go-seek." I turned and saw Ikki. I shook my head no. "Awh!" She pouted and stormed off.

I sighed and got up. I guess I could go and watch them train. It wouldn't any.

* * *

oOo

I walked into the training room and saw they weren't alone. The White Falls Wolfbats were in there bugging them. I watched closely as the captain, Tahno, kept talking.

"Even with the Uhvatar on your team, you'll still lose." Tahno said with a smirk.

I watched as rage grew on Korra's face. "Just because we're the underdogs doesn't mean anything! Don't underestimate us!" She shouted.

Tahno just laughed. "That's what the loser Rhinoraptors said last year. But they still lost."

I couldn't take it anymore. I walked behind him. "That's because you rigged our match and bribed the ref!" I yelled. "Cheap shots left and right! Icing feet down and illegal shots." I glared at him. "We caught on in the first round and knew we couldn't stop it. Once the tie breaker happened," I swallowed hard. "You cheated and knocked me of by aiming for my feet. You froze the water, out in the open and knocked me off by aiming for my midsection and sent me flying."

Tahno just laughed more. "Most memorable fight ever." He said. "But I guess your bending career is way done. Since you can't bend water anymore."

I just laughed at him. "So you think but I can still use my fists!" I yelled. Before anything could happen, I felt someone grab me and hold me tight. It was my brother.

"Don't let him intimidate you." He said softly. "Just let it wash off."

I growled and looked away from the pretty boy, who was way too _**ugly**_for my taste, since he wore –make-up. "We'll see how things play out at the Finals." I walked over to the Fire Ferrets. "They have my vote to win." I saw the disgusted look on Tahno's face and I felt a smirk creep up on mine, knowing I won my first battle with Tahno, the war was still to come.

* * *

_It took a while for this chapter but I got it done! YAY! I'm so glad I'm almost to Ch. 10... But anyway. Please fave, read and REVIEW!_

_~menalliha_


	9. Chapter 9- Finals Pt 2

Finals Pt.2

I sat quietly against the wall and watched the Fire Ferrets train. Mako threw punches at Korra and she dodged his attacks by throwing water at them. While Bolin tossed small round earth disks at Mako. He dodged by launching fire punches back at him.

I was very happy with their progress. At this rate, they'll surely win the finals and BEAT the Wolfbats! I can't wait to see Tahno's face when that happens. He'll cry like a little girl and his eyeliner will run down his face. Gosh… I can see it all now!

I slowly rose to my feet and walked over to them. I kept coddling my arm and was careful not to jolt it. I smiled big. "You guys are really getting good! At this rate, you'll beat Tahno and the Wolfbats!"

At that moment, I was locked in a giant bear hug from Bolin. My face was squished against his chest and my other hand rested next to my face. The hug softened and it turned into more of an embrace. He ran his fingers through my hair. I had no idea what was going on, but I liked it.

"Ok, break it up you two." Mako said pushing us apart. "I can't have getting my brother's mind out of the match for tonight. You better leave." Mako said pointing at the door.

I couldn't believe him! Kicking me out all because of a hug! Mako was just jealous of us! "It was just a hug! Calm down Mako! Quit getting irate about things!" I needed to calm down but that wouldn't happen. Within the last few days, my life has been a living hell!

Mako stepped closer and got in my face. "Leave. Now." He said in a low but very serious face.

I growled and ran out of the room, tears just rolling down out of my eyes. I couldn't stop them. I was waiting for Bolin to come after me but that never happened. I bet Mako was telling him to not worry about me and that this match was all he should have cared about. He's probably telling him that now I'm a non-bender, I will join Amon and go against them. My father is working with Amon… Big deal! My father hates me! He tried burning me alive! Mako would do anything to make Bolin hate me…

I sat with by back against the wall and my heart racing fast from all the fears that were in my head. I felt my mine raced to different places… I couldn't believe I was getting upset over something so small. I finally decided to get up and head back to the Air Temple.

* * *

oOo

I walked up to the Air Temple after getting off the boat that took me there. I made my way to the house, where Pema was with the kids and Tenzin. I walked in and was happily greeted by Pema.

"Hello Azuka! You're back early. They have another hour at the gym." Pema smiled softly at me.

"I know but um… Mako kicked me out of the gym. Apparently... I'm making Bolin not focus. I'm not too worried about it. I'll watch them when the match starts tonight." I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. "Do I need to help with the kids until them?" I asked Pema.

"Not at all Azuka. I have them under control. You might want to get some rest. It'll help your arm more." She smiled sweetly and patted my back.

"Of course." I said sweetly and went to my room.

oOo

I went to see the match but . . . while I was there. . . I somehow ended up knocked out. I woke up on the floor, lying against the rails. I also woke up to a small furry creature on my lap. It was red and brown with a white face. I remembered who it was. "P-Pabu. . ." I said rubbing his head. I looked up and saw Tenzin with Lin Beifong.

They were talking and then he turned and saw that I was awake. "Azuka!" He ran to my side. "Are you alright?"

I looked up at him. "I ache and that's it. Where are Korra and the others?" I looked around and wondered why only Pabu was in my lap.

"They went home . . . well. . . To Asami's house. This place got pretty damaged during the fight, lots of explosions and stuff." He pointed behind me and I slowly turned to see that the arena was destroyed and the roof was slowly falling in more than it had. I couldn't believe the sight I was seeing. Pro-Bending was gone . . . and I felt my heart sink slowly.

First my sight and bending, then . . . my father . . . now it's Pro-Bending! My life was just crashing around me. Mako hates me and I have no clue why and trying to keep me away from Bolin. And now they were staying with Mako's snotty and stuck up girlfriend who doesn't believe the truth; just lies.

"Can you stand Azuka?" Lin asked holding her hand out to me.

I looked up at her. She reminded me of a mom-type figure. I nodded and slowly took her hand.

"We better get her home. Pema might worry after hearing this." Lin helped me to my feet; I wobbled back and forth until I caught my balance.

"I'll be fine. Thank you for worrying. I just think I need to go for a walk." I walked past them both and headed out into the darkness where anything lurks and is willing to attack an innocent bystander and take them as prey. I was just more worried about where Bolin was staying.

* * *

Sorry for the late update... The way, way, way late update. I have been very busy with school and I'm on my last week of school and will hopefully have more to post soon and a few new stories to add my story list and I hope you enjoy them. Enjoy the new update and review!

~menalliha


	10. Chapter 10- Asami's House

Ch. 10 – Asami's House

**_I'm very sorry if this chapter is boring. This is basically a filler chapter, also I didn't have a good idea in mind but I will for the next chapter coming up in the few days for next week. But please stick with me here!_**

* * *

I woke up later than usual and my body aching more than it should and I know why, from the finals last night. I ended up heading straight home where Pema did worry about me. My vision was blurry by time I got home and my clothes covered in dirt and debris from the roof. My arm was finally out of the cast and almost healed.

I slowly made my way to the kitchen where Pema was just finishing cleaning up breakfast dishes and left food out for me in my place. "Thanks Pema." I said in a low grumble.

Pema just smiled at me. "Morning sleepy head! I'm just glad you're ok!" She patted my head.

I looked around and didn't see a hint of Korra's presence. "Where did Korra go?" I asked as I took a sip of milk.

"She went over to Asami's. Would like to go?" Pema asked me as I spat my milk out. "You seemed surprised Azuka."

I blinked a few times them wiped my mouth off. "I am. . . I planned on going there but I wanted to talk to Bolin. . . Not see Asami." I crossed my arms and pouted some. "She thinks me and her are alike because our fathers are working together on the same thing. I don't really care. . ." I snarled.

Pema sighed and just kept cleaning the dishes. I really didn't eat much but I was kind enough to help her clean mine and the rest of the dished that were left. "You don't have to Azuka. I'm use to do it by myself." She smiled sweetly.

"No. . . It would be rude of me to not help you. My mother did raise me properly before she was kidnapped and killed." I looked up at Pema. "She knows I am hard-headed but have the heart of a sweet girl."

"Well you have grown and been through a lot of pain and misery. Some of which I wish you didn't go through. Many of us have watched you suffer and tried helping you. Only one person you have allowed to be there and only barely is Bolin." Pema eyed me. I couldn't help but look down into the dish water and think of the one thing that makes me whole; my bending.

"Thanks for always being there for me." I smiled and walked away. "I'll be heading to Asami's now. Do I need to get you anything while I'm out?" I looked at her.

"No, nothing at all, just be safe!" She said as I walked away.

* * *

oOo

My combat boots clicked and clacked against the pavement as I made my way to Asami's place, which wasn't hard to find. . . It was a huge mansion almost in the middle of town! I walked up to the door and knocked. A man dressed in a black tuxedo and his grey hair sleeked back answered the door. I blinked a few times as he looked me up and down. "Um. . ." Before I could ask if Asami or if anyone was home, he told me to follow him. "Ok then." I mumbled to myself and followed him into a big and open area. "Woah. . ." I said softly.

"Down this hall and to the right is where Ms. Sato and her friends are, third door on your left." He gave me another disgusted look. I nodded and walked down the hall to my right, which felt like it never ended.

Finally I slowly approached the third door. I didn't just walk in, I hung back some and listened to their conversation, which wasn't like me but I didn't just want to drop in as they were talking.

"You guys are over judging her. She really isn't that bad." A very familiar voice said. "She is having problems adjusting to the non-bending lifestyle." It was Bolin talking, but he was defending someone and I had no clue who.

"But she's been around Amon too many times and her father works for him. We can't trust her!" Mako's familiar voice yelled out. "She might be brainwashed!"

"Brainwashed? This is my little sister you're talking about! The only thing she's brainwashed on is who killed our mother! And did you forget that our father tried burning her alive! He despises Azuka with a passion and the main reason is because she's a female bender." Jin yelled, trying to defend me.

"But your mom was a bender." Korra pointed out.

"He found that out after they married. He told her he hated the idea of female benders. She didn't like hiding it from him so she just came out with it before it got worse for her." Jin said. "He was of firebender decent and was the only child who was a non-bender. When he found out, he wasn't too happy but then he adjusted to it. She became a nurse, healing people. After having me and Azuka, he softened some when we found out I was a firebender. When news got to him about Azuka, our mother made a promise that she was only allowed to use it for nursing and healing, no fun or anything. He was stricter with her. Once our mother died, she ignored him more and did what she wanted with her bending. It was the first time I actually saw her enjoy herself with her bending. But now I barely see a hint of happiness on her face." Jin tried not to show a hint of sadness but he couldn't help himself.

I felt my heart slowly rip in two, which was before I heard her voice, Aloriah, my brother's waterbending girlfriend.

"Calm down Jin. Everything will be ok." She said in her sweet voice. But truthfully, Aloriah hated my guts and didn't like at all. What I did to her? I have no clue, maybe because I was picked as the waterbender for the Rhinoraptors and not her. "Your sister can handle herself."

"Not anymore. . . She use too. I kind of feel bad for Tahno and the Wolfbats. I saw him today and he looked terrible. He was pale, had bags under his eyes and his hair was limp." Jin told the others. "The first time I saw him not take pride in his looks."

"That's a huge shocker." Korra said. "From what I saw, the Wolfbats and your team really dislike each other. What happened?"

Haruzu cleared his throat. "Let's just say we," He pointed to him and Jin. "Thought it was a good idea for the captain of the Wolfbats, Tahno, and our captain, Azuka to go out on a date. We wanted to get the details and see if he'll talk about him cheating and that never happened. Azuka flipped because he tried kissing her and she threw tea in his face and left."

I growled low and couldn't believe they were bringing that up with Bolin in the room. I wanted to smack them both but I didn't want my presence to be known still.

"Not to be rude but, Azuka can be a control freak. She thinks some things are hers and they're really not. She takes possession of things. She's just a lonely person." Aloriah said. "Surprised she even has friends."

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears were already running down my face. I saw the butler who let me in walking down the hall. "Where's the ladies room?" I asked in a hurry.

"Up the stairs and first door to the right." He said unpleased.

I nodded and hurried up the stairs. I went into the bathroom and closed the door. I leaned against the counter and tried hard to hold my tears back but they just kept coming. Aloriah is right though. I am lucky to have friends . . . if they really are my friends. I heard a muffled voice outside the door and in walked Korra. She had a surprised look on her face.

"Azuka! When did you get here?" She asked smiling.

"About fifteen minutes ago. Have a nice conversation about me?" I asked looking back at the counter.

Korra looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"I heard the things said about me… Mako thinks I'm brainwashed… You know part of the reason why I hate Tahno… and you heard Aloriah say I'm lucky to have friends. You must think less of me now. I'm not the best person to be around. And I am sort of bossy…" I looked over at her again.

"I don't think less of you. I think you're pretty cool. Don't let her affect you. It's not something to let yourself get worked up about." She walked over by me and picked up the powder.

"Korra wait-" But I was too late on warning her. She smacked it against her face and the room was filled with white powder flying all over. I coughed hard and fanned it away from me. "Don't just smack it. Lightly dab it."

"Now you tell me." She said wiping her face. "I don't do make up." She said pouting some.

"I sometimes do it but not always. It's just plain bothersome to me." I laughed some. "I don't get the point of it. Let's go." I said opening the door.

Korra left and I followed her. As we started descending down the hall, we heard Mr. Sato talking to someone. Korra pulled me with her toward the door. She pressed her ear against the door and heard Mr. Sato talking to someone. I couldn't hear very well but Korra heard him just fine. Her eyes grew big. She grabbed my arm and pulled toward the stairs. "We have to tell the others." Was all she said to me.

Those words worried me and scared me more than anything. What was Hiroshima Sato up? Well, whatever it is, Asami wasn't going to believe Korra anyway.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter. It was basically one to help inform you more on Azuka and who she is a little bit and her rivalry with Tahno. It was just a date gone completely wrong! Anyway, will Asami believe what Korra has to tell her? Or will she just blow it off and call her a liar? **_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**~menalliha**_


	11. Chapter 11- Hidden Beneath

**_So it took me one day to type this up and my creative juices were a flowing! I made this one longer to get my point across and I feel exceptionally proud of this chapter! Please enjoy. And the end, there is a little moment between Azuka and Bolin, _**

**_filimeala- my dear, yes Korra is hopless when it comes to make and she better not ask Azuka for help because . . . she'll make her look like a clown and not on purpose. Her life will get better but most likely next chapter. Bolin does give amazing hugs. He would love to get past that awkwardness between them and that happens at the end of this chapter. He really could be a sweet._**

**_Please enjoy!_**

* * *

Ch. 11- Hidden Beneath

Korra and I rushed down the stairs and into the pool area the others were located at. As we made our way there, everyone looked over at us in shock, only because I was with Korra. Everyone expected me to stay back on Air Temple Island. Only one person was happy to see me, actually two if you count a certain fire ferret.

"Azuka!" Bolin said hugging me. "I'm so glad to see you!" I gasped for air like a dragonfish out of water. He had me in a massive bear hug, I actually thought my back would break but for once I was happy to be loved by someone other than Pema.

"I just . . . wanted to see how everyone was doing." I managed to get out. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mako give me the worst look ever. I can't believe him. Bolin released me from his grip and gently set me back on my feet. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the pool. I stared down into the water that once caresses my body and helped me breathe but now engulfs me in darkness and drags me down into its dark murky depths.

"Check this out Azuka!" He yelled and jumped in with Pabu still on his shoulder. I screamed as the after effect of the splash came roaring my way. Before I could blink my eyes, I was drenched in water. My hair was soaked and so were my clothes. I shook like Naga did when she got wet from Korra diving into the water. I saw his head pop out of water. "I'm so sorry Azuka!" Bolin yelled as he got out of the pool. "Sir," He said snapping his fingers at the butler. "Dry me off and Pabu too." He said holding his arms out. I blinked as butler did as he asked but rolled his eyes before he dried him off.

"Look, we don't have time for that!" Korra said. "Azuka and I have discovered something!" Korra said turning towards Asami.

I flailed my arms in disagreement. "Don't get me involved! I couldn't hear him! My ears are still ringing from the explosion at the Pro-Bending arena." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Korra glared at me. "You were there with me and a key witness!" She yelled pointing her finger. "Anyway! Asami, we overheard your dad talking to someone! He does work for Amon." Korra said.

I just stared at Asami. Anger rose on her face and a hint of displeasure. "Why do you do this Korra? My father has nothing to do with Amon! I'll prove it!" She left the room and headed upstairs to her father's off with Mako, Bolin and Korra following behind him. I decided to stay out of that drama.

I saw that Aloriah wanted to leave and started pulling on Jin's arm. "Let's go! I need to be somewhere!" She pouted.

I sucked in a deep breath and walked over to her. "Look here Aloriah! My brother isn't your little pet you can play with! He is his own person and you will not take control over him! I am sick and tired of seeing you dragging him around. I don't care if you like me or not but I surly hate your guts!" I yelled at her, not really caring who heard me. "You only hate me for being captain of a team that got put together! I didn't want to be captain but they voted for me to become it!" I stopped to take a deep breath. But that was a moment too long. I forget she was still a waterbender.

I looked at her and boy, she was angry with me. Her face was redder than her shirt and before I could turn around, I was drenched in water again, but this time, she froze it around me, makes my body immobile. I tried hard to break free but I was just a powerless non-bender. I watched as she walked to me.

"Remember this then," She said getting in my face. "Come at me again and you'll regret it. That's a promise, not a threat. Oh! At least I can bend." She smirked and unfroze my body. I fell back on my bottom. She walked away with her hips swinging in full motion. "Let's go now Jin!" She said grabbing her arm and pulling him.

I growled and got up. I heard Asami yelled as they came down the stairs. "I told you he wasn't part of anything Amon did. You're better off leaving. And take Azuka with you." She said pointing at me.

I looked at Asami with eyes full of pain. "What did I-" Before I could finish, Korra grabbed my arm and drug me out of the mansion. I looked back at them and then let out a well-deserved sigh.

* * *

oOo

Korra had informed Tenzin and Lin Beifong about the plan Hiroshima Sato was planning on doing. Lin wanted to go investigate for herself on this. She looked back at me. "Azuka, it might be best if you stay her. We can't risk you getting hurt." She said.

I nodded and headed back into the house. I was deeply hurt and just wanted to yell at her but really wouldn't get me anywhere. I watched as they left and felt Pema put her hand on my shoulder.

"Everything will be ok. I promise. I know your feeling left out but this could get dangerous if they do find a secret passage under the Sato mansion." She smiled sweetly at me. I understood her words but some of they still stung.

"I'm going to go out and wonder around. I think that'll help me clear my head." I said smiling and walking away.

* * *

oOo

I made my way through town and also made my way over to Sato mansion. I knocked and the door slowly swung open. I looked around and the door way was dark and scary. I slowly made my way down the hall. I saw a door open and slowly made my way through. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked down into a hole in the floor and saw an elevator that lead down. I slowly stepped on the elevator and felt it start to move. I felt my heart jump up into my throat and my stomach lurched forward as the elevator came to a slow stop.

I stepped off and walked into a big room. I saw huge banners hanging from the ceilings that had the face of the man I hated on them, Amon. I started walking and saw Mechatanks lined up against the wall. I only feared for the worst and didn't want to be spotted by anyone.

As I made a few more steps, I heard the voice of Lin Beifong. I knew I shouldn't have been here and I didn't want her to catch me here. So the only smart thing I could think of . . . was hiding behind a Mechatank.

The footsteps grew closer as I hid in fear behind a Mechatank. I didn't know what else to do and they were big enough to hide me. I shivered in fear and tried not to break out in tears as anxiety rose inside of me.

"Hiroshima was hiding something. But where is Hiroshima?" I heard Tenzin ask. But suddenly, before my eyes, I saw use get trapped. I feel to my knees and cried in fear. I was trapped down here and had no clue what was going on!

I tried to focus my water eyes as Chief Beifong tried to bend the wall. Only to hear an intercom come on and Hiroshima Sato start talking to us. "I'm afraid you won't be about to bend that wall Chief Beifong. It's platinum steel." He stated as blinding lights came on around us. I felt one of the Mechatanks start to move. "Even my Mechatanks are made of platinum steel. Not even your mother could bend a metal so pure." I heard him say.

I looked and the Mechatanks surround Tenzin, Korra, even Beifong and her men. There was nothing I could do but sit back and watch them all get hurt. I know I can't save everyone but in this moment, I wish I could.

But then, suddenly all hell broke loose between everyone. I watched as Beifong's men tried to hold down the roaring, ferocious machines, but they were quickly losing that fight. I heard one of the tanks crash into a beam holding the building up. I screamed in fear as the beam came crashing down. I ran away from it so I wouldn't get myself hurt. I watched as everyone tried hard to fight against the Mechatanks and I was the only person who couldn't do anything.

I started running towards the wall and felt something metal wrap around my waist. Within a matter of seconds, I was soaring through the air. I hit the ground hard, letting out a blood curdling scream that would cause anyone to look. I gripped my back, which is where I landed and felt a shockwave of pain throughout my body.

"AZUKA!" I heard Beifong yell while at the same time I heard something hit a pipe. It was Korra. I heard Tenzin yell her name. I knew she had to be hurting.

The noise of heavy footsteps filled my ears as I moved to my side. I looked up and saw Lin beside me. "Are you alright?" She asked me, careful not to touch me the wrong way.

"M-My back . . ." I started to say. "I'll be fine . . . Just be sore for . . . a couple days." I started to cough some. But before I knew it, she was grabbed by the metal claw of the Mechatank and throw like I was but most likely higher. I watched as she hit the ground and her body go limp. I knew at that moment that Lin Beifong was unconscious, along with Korra and Tenzin. I didn't hear a single one of them make a noise. At that moment, I knew I was done for as well.

"That was easy," I heard Hiroshima said. "Load them into the transporters and send them to Amon!" He ordered. The noise of scuffling footsteps could be heard. You can tell they were in a hurry.

One of the chi blockers made their way to me. They looked at me then back to Hiroshima. "What about this one, sir?" They asked.

Hiroshima walked over to me and gave his most evil smile. "Send her in a transporter by herself. Her father can deal with her." He said kicking me gently to flip me on my back. I let out a small yelp of pain, tears formed in my eyes again.

A chi blocker lifted me up and over their shoulder. I looked and saw Mako and Bolin trying to save the others. My fate was already sealed. As the blocker was about to lay me in the truck, he turned to the sound of Hiroshima's voice.

I took the moment as my own and kneed the blocker in his throat. He yelped in pain and dropped me. I got to my feet and kicked him between the legs and watched him drop. "Tell my father that!" I said walking away. I turned to find a very upset Asami Sato. I knew she was hurt by what she had found, what her father was doing behind her back, under her own home! A place she was supposed to be and feel safe at.

I went to move closer but watched as Hiroshima try to convince Asami to join him, she was handed one of the gloves chi blockers wore to electrocute people and rend them useless. And too my surprise, she actually took it.

"I love you dad." Was the last thing she said to him before she electrocuted him and watched him drop. She also took out two chi blockers after. I just could not believe my eyes.

My mouth dropped open at the sight I just saw. Asami Sato turned on her own father. That is a rare thing to be seen. I just hoped things went for the better from here on. But I would need a miracle for that to happen.

"Let's get out of here!" Mako yelled. So I dashed from the huge hole that was made into the floor. I was the second to last to jump in followed by Bolin. He closed up the hole and followed behind me.

"Thanks for the save." I said looking at him. He had a worried look on his face. "What?" I didn't realize I had been holding my back and limping some.

"You're hurt. Here," He said and made a movement before I could protest against him. He whisked me up in his arms and carried me. "I'll carry you just to make sure." He said running to catch up with the others.

As soon as we made our way out of the mansion, we were picked up by a blimp and taken back to the Air Temple. I stood next to Bolin and looked out the window with him. The view was amazing. My back was still sore but I could handle it. I've been hurt worse . . . That's a scar no one needs to see.

I scooted my hand closer to the window to look down farther, and to my surprise, I felt him put his hand over mine. My face began to heat up as I looked at him. He was smiling sweetly at me. From that moment I knew his feelings for me. He knew I liked but barely showed anything back.

"I hope you guys come back to live at the Air Temple. I wouldn't mind cooking for you guys. Pema is teaching me!" I said smiling.

Bolin just smiled back. "I bet you're a natural."

I shook my head. "You would lose that bet. I'm not the best. But I'm slowly getting there. Just don't rush me." I said looking back out the window. Bolin moved closer and wrapped his arm around me. I looked up at him and smiled. "I enjoy the company. Korra is always training and I'm stuck with Ikki and Meelo . . . Jinora is always reading. Which I don't mind but I'm tired of being stuck in my room or playing with Ikki and Meelo."

I felt him nuzzle his chin in my hair. "I'll stay there to keep you company, I promise." He said gripping my hand tight giving me a reassuring smile.

* * *

_**So this chapter is over 1,000 words more than normal. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Azuka and her crazy schemes. Soon, I shall say, her life will get better. Not going to say how but it will.**_

_**Please read and review!**_

_**~menalliah**_


	12. Chapter 12- Memories of the Past

Chapter 12- Memories of the Past

**_This is a little bit of what really happened and how she really lost her bending. More will come up soon. This one is unfortunately a filler as well. I will try to do a flashback one with the date she and Tahno went on and one of her father bribing the Triple Triad and what led to her losing her bending._**

* * *

_He gently stroked her hair from her face and tried hard to calm his love down. Nothing was working for him. What caused her this kind of pain? He had no clue._

"_I saw you cheating." She breathed softly. Trying to hold her emotions together and keep from crying. But even though she was holding everything back, her body was still shaking with fear. "Don't you love me?" She asked carefully._

_He gave her a smirking grin. "Of course!" He exclaimed. "I always have. That's why I want only you." He said as if he did nothing wrong. "That was my twin brother."_

I closed my book and let out a disgusted grunt. I couldn't believe this garbage. It's as if the king of flirting wrote this. Wait . . . Tahno wouldn't dream of this junk. I set the book down and wiped all thoughts of him from my mind.

"They're here!" I heard Ikki yelled. I got up quickly and rushed to the dock where a boat pulled in with Bolin, Asami and Mako aboard, along with the Air Acolytes.

I smiled big and waited for them to walk off.

"Air Temple Island will be your new home." Ikki said smiling big.

"Welcome to my domain!" Meelo said pointing to himself and smiling big. I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself.

Bolin looked over at me then back to Meelo. "Well aren't you sweet little monk child." He asked as Pabu jumped off his shoulder. He ran between Meelo's legs and over to Naga. "What's that fuzzy creature?" He asked pointing at Pabu.

"That is a fire ferret." Jinora said. "An arboreal mammal." She said looking over at Meelo.

"He's cute!" Ikki said chasing him. I sighed and walked over to Korra. I crossed my arms and watched her.

"Aren't you going to visit with Bolin?" Korra asked me smiling.

"I will . . . Let him settle first." I watched as Meelo tried to ride Naga like a Sky Bison. "She doesn't fly Meelo." I said walking over to him and picking him up. "Maybe later we can take Oogi out for a ride. If your dad says it's ok." I looked over and saw some of the Air Acolytes walk off the boat with a lot of suite cases. My mouth dropped. "Asami . . . That much stuff isn't necessary." I said to her. I shouldn't have said anything to her at all. I always get myself in trouble.

We all started to walk away towards the Temple. I walked next to Bolin, walking together in synchronized step. From time to time he would look over at him and I couldn't help but smile. We all stopped for the tour.

"And now for the Grand Tour!" Ikki said facing us. I braced myself for what she had to say. "The Flying Bison sleep in the caves down there, that's the temple grandpa A built, and that's the green house where we grow the vegetables we eat."

I sighed in relief that for once she didn't have much to say, but I spoke too soon. This time it was Bolin.

"I have a couple questions." He stated. "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that were you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own Sky Bison? And finally, how many trees are on this island?" He said looking down at Ikki.

I blinked a few times trying hard to keep up with his questions. Wait . . . Did he ask if we get our own Sky Bison?

"Yes, yes, no, no, 10, 552." Ikki said sweetly as she could. Everyone started at her in silence, even Bolin. I couldn't believe this conversation. I started to actually get a headache. I rubbed my head and sighed more.

"Ok . . . Um . . . Where will be staying?" Mako asked.

"You're a boy, boy's stay on the boy's side of the island." Meelo said calmly.

"I would be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora said walking ahead of them.

"I'm a boy!" Bolin said and followed suite after Mako and Jinora. Korra looked over at me, as if I was going to follow them.

Actually, she was right. I ran to catch up with the boys. I walked beside Bolin. "I'll show you too!" I said breathlessly. I saw a very angry Mako giving me a cold look but I just brushed it off. "I'll make sure you both feel at home!" I said smiling big, trying to give off a nice homey aura.

"Well thank you Azuka!" Bolin said wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me close. "Would you like to help me unpack?" He asked sweetly.

"Um . . . Sure! I would be happy to help you unpack." I smiled.

Jinora looked back at us, along with Mako. "Um, Azuka, I think we should allow them to eat before they start to unpack. They must be hungry." She said looking at Mako.

"Actually yes we are. We would love to eat." He smiled softly at the small girl before him.

"I'll go let Pema know you'll be joining us." I started to walk away towards the house. "I'll help her cook as well!" I turned back towards them and smiled big.

oOo

After the boys joined us for breakfast, Korra left with Tenzin to go to a ceremony for a new Chief of Police. It's sad how Lin Beifong resigned as Chief of Police. Lin was sort of my hero.

I helped Pema wash the dishes and didn't have much planned after that. So I decided to take a shower, the only kind of water that won't try to drown me.

I sat in the corner of the shower and let the water pour off of my body. My dark chocolate waves stuck to my back and my arms. I sighed deeply, trying to forget the fact my brother and Haruzu brought up that date . . . With Bolin in the room. He probably secretly thinks less of me for doing it. But the thought of the date kept replaying in my mind.

There was a sudden knock on the door. "Azuka," Pema's voice said from the other side of the door. "Is everything alright?"

I quickly stood, trying hard not to lose my balance. "I'm fine." I said quickly and started to lather my body with soap.

"Well, you have a visitor!" She said in a cheery voice.

I let out a low grumble and rinsed myself off. I wrapped the towel around my body and one around my hair. "Be out in a minute!" I called out, hoping Pema didn't leave yet. I quickly threw on a light blue shirt and a pair shorts and headed for the kitchen.

I was busy drying my hair and staring at the floor. Finally, I saw someone's feet. I followed them up to the figure, only to find out . . . It's my father.

"Hello Azuka." He said casually. His face showed no emotion, it was like a plain white canvas no one wanted paint.

I dropped my towel next to me. "Hello father." I said coldly. "Why are you here?" I asked.

He walked over to me. "Heard you had a little run in with Hiroshima Sato." He started to walk around me, looking me up and down. He analyzed the bruises on my arms and back some. "Why where even there? I was informed you were supposed to stay here." He said almost getting in my face.

I glared at him. "Just because I'm a non-bender, doesn't make me weak or useless! And I won't have you think that of me!" I yelled, almost breaking out in tears. "I will find a way to get my bending back, even if I drown trying!" I pushed past him and started to leave.

"I'm not through with you!" He yelled.

I stopped cold in my tracked and looked at him with intense, cold eyes. "What?! You wanna try burning me alive here too?! Some father you are! If you never wanted me, then you should have just given me up after mom died! That's really when you started to hate me! You blamed me for her death when it was really her keeping me safe!"

He looked down and took my words in deep. "That's not why I am here. There is a truth you should know. It was about the night you lost you bending."

I looked at him with a worried expression. "Excuse me?" I said coldly. "What about the night I lost my bending?" I said moving closer to him.

"I made the Triple Triad hire you to help them, that other guy was just a fluke in my plans. I made chi-blocker come for you. I knew you were hard-headed and would try to protect someone. I planned on you losing your bending. I paid Amin off to do it, but I didn't expect your sight to go with it." He gave me an apologetic look.

"You want me . . . to forgive you after hearing that?!" I asked screaming. "It's your fault I'm rendered useless and can't help anyone!" I started to cry hard. "No . . . After hearing that, I'm done with you!" I screamed and ran back towards the girl's dormitory. I past Korra and Tenzin, knowing they would worry if they actually saw me. I just kept running, trying hard to hurry to my room and bury myself in my sheets and try to forget the conversation my father and I just had.

* * *

**_Please read and review! Also enjoy it!_**

**_~menalliha_**


End file.
